Hermione est jalouse de la nouvelle élève
by hermisha
Summary: si vous aimer le couple harry plus hermione liser ceci
1. Les lettres

Je veux des review c'est ma première fic alors je veux savoir si je suis bien partie Place a l'histoire.  
  
Cette nuit Harry ne dormait pas.Dans quelques minutes il allait avoir 15 ans.5 minutes . 4 minutes . 3 minutes . 2 minutes . 1 minute . Et voilà il avais 15 ans.Soudain une colonie d'hibou entra dans sa chambre(la fenêtre étais ouverte)il prit le premier hibou,enleva la lettre de sa patte et commença a lire :  
  
Bonjour Harry, Je te souhaite un bon anniversaireLe cadeau que je t'ai envoyé  
  
Il regarda le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre,c'étais une petite carte(qui ressemblait a la carte du mauraudeur) sauf qu'il y avais juste 5 nom (Harry,Hermione,Ron,dumbledore et le dernier étais vide)Harry continua alors de lire sa lettre :  
  
contient nos nom et celui de dumbledore,j'ai pensé que si tu avais des problème tu saurais ou le trouver,le dernier est vide c'est pour mettre n'importe qui tu décideras .Au fais veux tu venir passer le reste de tes vacances chez moi?Mes parents sont d'accord. Je viendrais te chercher en balai je m'en suis acheter un la semaine dernière .Pour revenir on aura aussi pas de problème pour revenir : on prendra nos balai. Non je n'oublie pas tes fourniture scolaire j'ai pensé a tout : j'avais chez moi un vieux sac a dos que j'ai ensorceler pour qu'on puisse mettre dedans des gros objet ,alors tes valises pourrait rentrer et quand tu le mettras sur ton dos il sera léger comme s'il n'y avais rien a l'intérieur .Je viens te chercher demain vers 10 : 00. Je vais aussi inviter Ron Amitiés Hermione  
  
-il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps mais je vais tout de même voir les autre lettre. Se dit'il.  
  
Il prit alors un autre des hibou qui voulais tous lui donné leurs lettre,c'étais coc le hibou de Ron :  
  
Bon anniversaire Harry, En se moment je suis en Égypte avec ma famille Harry regarda la carte que Hermione lui avais envoyé et vit que c'étais vrai le nom de Ron étais devant : Bulgare.  
  
C'est bien beau ici,il y a plein de choses intéressante. On se reverras a l'école. Je te raconterais tout. Bye Harry.  
  
Il regarda le cadeau qu'il lui avais envoyé c'étais un livre sur le Quiditch Ps :le livre que je t'ai envoyé vient de sortir.  
  
Après il prit le hibou de l'école(il le reconnaissait) :  
  
Bonjour Harry, Comme tu le sais cette année tu entre en 5 ème année et Olivier Dubois a quitter l'école alors nous n'avons plus de capitaine .Voudrais-tu l'être? Professeur mecgonagall  
  
La lettre étais suivit de la liste de fourniture scolaire.  
  
Harry prit le dernier hibou il venais de Sirius :  
  
Harry je continue a me déplacer pour être près de toi et tu le sais ,je suis maintenant plus près de londre. Je te souhaite aussi un bon anniversaire. Sniffle toujours près de toi  
  
-Oh non et tout ça a cause de moi ,se lamenta t'il  
  
Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il n'avais pas répondu au professeur mecgonagall :  
  
Bonjour professeur je suis d'accord pour avoir le poste de capitaine en plus de attrapeur Harry  
  
-Hedwige envois cette lettre au prof mecgonagall Il donna la lettre a Hedwige qui s'envola par la fenêtre  
  
-Maintenant il faut que je dorme si demain je veux être en forme pour aller chez Hermione, pensa t'il  
  
Alors il se mit au lit avec le pressentiment qu'il avais oublier quelque chose.  
  
Review s'il vous plait si non je ne continue pas. 


	2. Ca commence

Voila le chapitre deux. Je sais que le chapitre 1 n'a pas vraiment rapport mais c'est ce qui se passe a chaque fois(les lettre etc. etc.) Bon voila je continue :  
  
Il était 9h lorsque Harry se réveilla enfin , il regarda l'heure et dit : -quoi!!!! 9 h mais Hermione vient me chercher vers 10 h, s'écria t'il avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avais pas répondu a Hermione pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Il n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'y penser car la tante Pétunia étais en train de frapper a sa porte de chambre :  
  
-allez paresseux réveille toi il est 9 h si tu ne l'a pas remarquer,habille toi et descend en bas et fais nous des ?uf bien cuit  
  
- ok tante pétunia  
  
et il s'habilla en vitesse espérant pouvoir faire le déjeuner vite ainsi que manger pour pouvoir préparer ses affaire pour que Hermione vienne le chercher .Il descendit les marches et prépara le déjeuner en vitesse comme il l'avais prévu,il prit alors une petite bouchée de toast et partit vite dans sa chambre. Il préparais ses affaire lorsque Hermione arriva :  
  
-salut,dit elle  
  
-salut Hermione  
  
-tu es prêt?  
  
-ben quand tu es arrivé je eh bien tu vois.  
  
-oui oui je vais t'aider ça ira plus vite a deux , coupa t'elle  
  
ils finirent en peu de temps a tout mettre dans le sac  
  
-Harry ne met pas ton balai tu en a besoin  
  
-ah oui c'est vrai que je suis bête,dit Harry en souriant  
  
-c'est vrai qu'elle est belle cette fille quand on la vois de proche,pensa Harry qui se rapprochais d'elle de plus en plus.  
  
-bon,dit Hermione après un long moment de silence ce qui fit sursauter Harry,on devrais tout de suite partir si on veux arriver avant la nuit.  
  
-tu as raison mione,dit Harry  
  
Hermione sursauta est ce que Harry l'avais vraiment appeler mione ,c'étais la première fois qu'il lui disais ça et pour elle c'étais comme un signe d'amitié,d'amour et d'affection. Hermione resta stupéfaite un long moment puis brisa le silence en allant prendre son balai et son sac a dos et en disant :  
  
-viens Harry on a pas de temps a perdre  
  
-ok j'arrive ,il prit sont balai et dit a l'intension de la maison : au revoir les dursley et privet drive!! Tout deux rirent de cette phrase en s'enfuyant dans les airs :  
  
-mione  
  
-quoi?  
  
-Qu'a tu fais cet été?  
  
-eh bien je suis allez en bulgare.pour voir Victor,lorsqu'elle a dit Victor Harry faillit tombé de son balai il ne supportais pas que quelqu'un d'autre vis Hermione c'étais la sienne,c'est vrai que Victor et elle avais déjà commencer a se parler dès sa quatrième année mais c'étais lorsqu'elle l'avais aider a faire ses valises qu'il avais eu le coup de foudre.  
  
-Harry Harry ça va???demanda Hermione, inquiète  
  
-oui oui ça va ,répondit Harry  
  
pendant le reste du trajet ils parlèrent de choses et d'autre. Après une bonne demi heure de Quiditch en se rendants chez Hermione il arrivèrent enfin chez Hermione et mme granger les salua :  
  
-bonjour Hermione chérie,toi tu dois être Harry, Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.  
  
-bonjour maman ,euh oui c'est bien Harry.  
  
-bonjour mme Granger  
  
il ne savais pas quoi dire alors que Hermione vola a son secours :  
  
-Harry viens je vais te montrer ma chambre  
  
-d'accord  
  
et il suivit Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre :  
  
-la voila elle est jolie n'est ce pas?  
  
Elle étais toute rose et pleine de toutou qui représentais des chats.  
  
-Harry toi tu va dormir la(elle lui montra la chambre en face et Harry alla la voir) elle étais toute bleu milles fois mieux que celle de privet drive .  
  
-euh Hermione j'ai quelque chose a te dire,dit Harry.  
  
-quoi?  
  
-c'est un peu dur a dire mais je me lance :je t'aime 'mione,dit' il  
  
-moi aussi Harry je t'aime  
  
-tu veux que l'on sorte ensemble?  
  
-oui,mais on garde ça secret je ne tien pas a ce que tout le monde le sache,dit Hermione  
  
-d'accord  
  
et ils s'embraser  
  
fin du 2 ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu review s'il vous plait 


	3. Au chemin de traverse

Voila le 3eme chapitre les deux autres n'étais pas très long mais je fais mon possible!! Disclamer : tout les personnage appartiennent a JKR sauf ceux que j'invente  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Un matin ,qui étais après plusieurs jour chez Hermione, tout deux se réveillèrent et allèrent déjeuner :  
  
-Harry aujourd'hui il faudra aller au chemin de traverse  
  
-oui tu a raison,et on va sûrement voir Ron,dit Harry avant de se rappeler qu'il étais partis en Bulgare  
  
-Harry ,rappelle toi Ron est parti en Bulgare on ne pourra pas le voir  
  
-papa ,maman aujourd'hui il faudrait aller sur le chemin de traverse avec Harry,dit Hermione  
  
-aucun problème ma chérie,répondit sa mère  
  
après avoir fini de déjeuner ils allèrent sur le chemin de traverse(façon moldue bien sur ) ils regardèrent leurs liste de fournitures :  
  
métamorphose 5 sort et enchantement 5 potion 5 histoire de la magie (Hermione l'avait déjà) divination 5 (pour Harry seulement) étude des moldus ( Hermione seulement ) arithmancie(Hermione seulement)  
  
le matériel suivant n'est obligatoire que si votre stock est épuisé ou que votre matériel est brisé ou etc.  
  
des plumes et parchemins un nouveau chaudron un télescope un balai  
  
Albus Dumbuldore  
  
- bon alors par quoi commençons-nous? - Fleury et Bott? , demanda Harry -excellente idée , répondit Hermione elle partit dire a ses parents ou ils allaient avant de partir chez Fleury et Bott avec Harry .Ils achetèrent leurs livres et ils partirent vers plusieurs autres magasin pour acheter leurs autres fournitures .Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs élèves de Poudlard comme Pavartie Patil ou Neville Longdubat. Harry et Hermione espérèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il se tenaient la main. Pour Neville ils n'avaient rien a craindre mais pour Pavartie elle pouvait très bien aller le raconter a toute l'école .Harry et Hermione finirent leurs achats et retournèrent chez Hermione.  
  
Des reviews s'il vous plait Désolé celui-ci aussi est court 


	4. Le plan

Hermione est jalouse de la nouvelle élève, chapitre 4  
  
Je ne voulais pas continuer mais avec les idées de Kévin j'ai fait une suite. Les oooooooooooooooooooooooooo servent à séparer les différents endroits, vous verrez.  
  
Chapitre 4 le plan  
  
Arrivés chez Hermione, Harry et Hermione allèrent se baigner dans sa grande piscine. Hermione portait un joli maillot de bain rouge, une pièce tandis qu'Harry portait un maillot de bain bleu foncé. Harry se jeta tout de suite à l'eau même si la piscine était froide alors qu'Hermione en ayant a peine mi un orteil s'exclama :  
  
- Oh Harry comment tu as réussi à entrer dans l'eau, elle est gelée!  
  
-Respire un bon coup et saute. Fais des longueurs et le froid disparaîtra assez vite, tu verras!  
  
-D'accord, je vais essayer.  
  
Hermione prit une bonne respiration puis elle sauta dans l'eau, la jeune fille se mit tout de suite à faire des longueurs. Quelques minutes plus tard elle dit :  
  
-C'est vrai, tu avais raison Harry je n'ai plus froid, dit elle réjouie.  
  
-Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit, dit Harry, fier d'avoir raison.  
  
-Hermione, Harry venez souper, dit la mère d'Hermione.  
  
-D'accord on arrive, dit celle-ci.  
  
Harry et Hermione sortirent de la piscine, s'essuyèrent et montèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione pour celle-ci et dans la chambre d'invité pour Harry. Hermione s'était mise un top bleu pâle avec des jeans bleu alors que Harry s'était habillé avec un t-shirt blanc et un jeans bleu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent pour le souper. Au menu, il y avait de la bonne lasagne. Pendant qu'Hermione prenait du punch aux fruits, Harry prit du jus de raisin. Quand ils eurent fini de souper, nos deux chers amis montèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, là ou ils parlèrent de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de nouveau à Poudlard à :  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Tu as hâte de recevoir le résultat de tes Buses, n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte, et toi?  
  
-Pas vraiment.  
  
-Oh, Harry, je suis certaine que si tu lirais plus de livre tu aurais des résultats scolaires encore meilleur que moi!  
  
Harry, qui commençait a ne plus vraiment aimer le sujet dit :  
  
-Qui crois tu qui deviendra le professeur de DFCM cette année, à ton avis?»)  
  
-Je ne sais pas Harry, mais il commence à se faire tard on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison 'mione.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux prêt à aller se coucher.  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry, dit Hermione avec son beau pyjama rose avec des cœurs.  
  
- Bonne nuit Hermione, dit Harry avec son pyjama jaune soleil.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'aller dans leurs chambres.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Pansy Parkinson (désolée pour l'orthographe) arriva en courrant (pas très vite puisqu'elle avait une robe rose, ce qui n'est pas énormément utile pour courir) chez les Malefoys.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
Drago Malefoy ouvrit la porte.  
  
-Quoi, qu'y a t'il Pansy?  
  
Sans attendre sa réponse il dit :  
  
Viens dans ma chambre on va pouvoir parler calmement.  
  
Arrivés dans la chambre de Malefoy, Pansy dit :  
  
-Drago ! La sang de bourbe et le balafré sortent ensembles!  
  
-Comment le sais tu Pansy? Dit Malefoy tout calme.  
  
-Au chemin de traverse, ils se tenaient la main.  
  
-Oh et tu as envie de leurs rendre la vie dure et de ne plus avoir Potter dans les pattes tout comme moi?  
  
-Oui exactement.  
  
-Et en même temps provoquer une grande peine chez Granger?  
  
-Oui!!!!  
  
-J'ai une idée comment faire ça!  
  
-Comment?  
  
-Attend je vais le faire et je te le dirait après.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Reste dans ma chambre.  
  
-D'accord mon dragouchinnet d'amour.  
  
Malefoy descendit voir son père dans la cuisine qui était en train de parler avec un autre mangemort  
  
Papa, où es tu ?  
  
Je suis là, fils. Que veut tu ?  
  
Juste te demandé un service qui nous rendra tout deux service  
  
Puis, c'est seulement au bout d'un quart d'heure, durant laquelle Drago exposa son plan à son père, que celui-ci retourna dans sa chambre, fier  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Cela faisait deux heures qu'Harry était là a attendre d'enfin s'endormir. Il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle était si mignonne quand elle dormait, avec ses couvertures jusqu'au cou! Au moment où il allait jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre, un bruit se fit entendre. Harry regarda par la fenêtre du couloir et il fut surpris de voir une foule de gens masqué et habiller de noir devant la maison d'Hermione. "Des Mangemorts", pensa immédiatement Harry. Des Mangemorts ...  
  
Voilà, le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui ou demain .Reviews please car je sais que le chapitre est attendu. 


	5. La poursuite

Hermione est jalouse de la nouvelle élève  
  
Chapitre 5, le plan  
  
Et surprise, il y avait à peu près 100 mangemorts devant la maison d'Hermione. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Hermione, elle dormait encore et il ne voulait pas mettre fin à son sommeil. Il alla dans la chambre d'invités chercher sa baguette magique puis en s'attendant au pire descendit les escaliers afin d'aller les affronter.  
  
Tout d'abord en sortant il voulut savoir si c'était à lui qu'ils en voulaient, même s'il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi ils pourraient lui en vouloir. Il partit à courir dans la direction ou il croyait qu'il y avait le moins de mangemorts histoire de savoir si c'était à lui qu'ils en voulaient.  
  
En fait c'était à lui qu'ils en voulaient, le groupe de mangemort se dirigeaient dans sa direction, son objectif : les éloigner au plus vite de la maison d'Hermione. Il courut de son plus vite pendant une heure , deux heures , trois heures , il ne le savait pas , il s'arrêtait parfois mais c'était juste pour reprendre son souffle une fois qu'il était reprit il repartait . Dans presque 2 heures le jour allait se lever. Une demi heure plus tard il se retrouva au bout d'une falaise.  
  
« et qu'est ce que je fais moi? » se demanda Harry  
  
Il avait semé les mangemort , oui , mais seulement pour une courte durée. Il regarda en bas de la falaise , il y avait de l'eau , il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de plus s'il faisait cela les mangemorts ne pourraient plus le suivre, un , deux , trois, go !!! Il s'élança. Il tomba dans l'eau de plein fouet mais il y avait une forêt peu loin de la , il nagea jusque là, s'accota sur un rocher puis s'endormit , il fit des cauchemars ...  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Le matin , vers sept heure Hermione se réveilla,s'habilla et alla réveiller Harry. Arrivée dans sa chambre , elle vit le lit ou Harry couchait , VIDE . Elle pensa « oh il est réveillé pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas réveillé? » elle descendit dans le salon VIDE , elle alla dans la cuisine VIDE et dans toutes les pièces de la maison Vide aussi. Mais ou pouvait bien se trouver Harry? Elle sortit dehors et remarqua avec horreur plusieurs cape noire « les mangemorts » Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre d'invités, elle prit un parchemin d'Harry(voleuse!!!) et gribouilla :  
  
Professeur Dumbledore ,  
  
Il y a eu des mangemorts chez moi mais je dormais , Harry les a vus et il est parti (« sûrement pour me sauver »pensa Hermione) , les mangemorts l'ont suivi, je ne sais pas ou il se trouve , je ne veux pas qu'il meurt en espérant que vous pourrez le sauvez.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione prit la chouette d'Harry , Hedwidge(désolée pour l'orthographe) et attacha la lettre à sa patte donne cette lettre à McGonnagal elle est plus près que Dumbledore , fait lui comprendre que c'est urgent .Elle la lança par la fenêtre pour lui donner une petite poussée.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Hedwidge arriva en moins de 5 minutes auprès de McGonnagal , Elle lui fit lire le : À Dumbledore et elle la picota jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte à courir jusqu'à Dumbledore.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
-Dumbledore ,Dumbledore il y a une lettre très urgente pour vous.  
  
-oui donnez moi la s'il vous plaît  
  
McGonnagal donna la lettre à Dumbledore et celui-ci la lut attentivement , il fit apparaître une carte de l'Angleterre pour le localiser mais il n'était pas sur la carte , il devait être hors de l'Angleterre ou dans un endroit magique car cette carte ne montraient pas les endroits magiques .Dumbledore alla chercher dans ses papiers pour voir s'il n'aurait pas une carte de l'Angleterre contenant les endroits magique il dit au professeur McGonnagal:  
  
-Pouvez vous chercher dans vos papiers pour voir si vous n'auriez pas une carte de l'Angleterre comprenant les objets magiques ?  
  
-d'accord Dumbledore j'essayerais de trouver.  
  
Sur ces mots elle partit.  
  
Le chapitre est encore pas long mais j'en ai publié 2 en une journée donc compter le pour 1.Reviews Please. 


	6. Disparition

Salut,je sais que ça a pris un peu de temps mais c'est pas grave , je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Réponses aux reviews :

Colibri noir : En fait c'est pas mes idées y a justes les phrases et d'autres minuscules idées.

Sajuuk : Je le sais que le suspense n'est pas la mais je ne suis pas bonne pour vous faire languir longtemps.

Guillemot :Merci et je vais « essayer » d'en faire beaucoup ,pour ta sœur désolée mais je déteste le coupe de hg/rw, ils vont trop mal ensembles lol!

Bon maintenant l'histoire.

Chapitre 7,Disparition.

-Envoyez un hibou à miss Granger pour lui demander vers quel côté elle semblait avoir vu les capes par terre.

-Oui ce serait une bonne idée

Dumbledore se mit à écrire la lettre. Une fois terminée il la mit à la patte d'un des hibou de l'école. Il dit doucement :

-Allez va porter ça à Hermione

Le hibou partit.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans le chemin ou il y avait plusieurs capes un peu partout. Elle se retourna et vit un genre de mur noir qui était tout près d'une maison,mais ce n'était pas la sienne,elle courut quand même jusqu'à sa maison. Arrivée,ses craintes étaient confirmées ,les mangemorts étaient revenus. Elle entra dans sa maison en vitesse et avertit ses parents qu'il fallait qu'ils partent car Hermione était presque sure que les mangemorts allaient venir s'attaquer(expression) à sa maison. M et Mme Granger prirent ce dont ils tenaient à cœur et demandèrent à Hermione :

-Ou est ton ami,euh Harry Potter,nous ne l'avons pas vu déjeuner

-Euh...

Hermione n'aimais pas mentir à ses parents mais elle le fit pareil.

-Je crois qu'il connaissait quelqu'un dans cette rue

-Ah... D'accord

La jeune sorcière fut soulagée,au moins elle n'avait pas pensé très longtemps avant de répondre.

-Nous sommes chez ta tante Martine si tu nous cherche

-Euh d'accord

Hermione monta dans sa chambre tandis quelle entendait le moteur de l'auto de ses parents qui partait.

La jeune fille prit les choses auxquelles elle tenaient comme ses parents et les mit dans sa valise elle essaya de ne pas emporter trop de livres(ce serait trop lourd) elle prit aussi par exemple la clé de Harry pour Gringott etc. En résumé tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas racheter par la suite.(comme une clé pour Gringott).

Elle fit encore une fois le tour des chambres(La sienne et la chambre d'invités) et remarqua enfin Hedwidge qui avait une lettre elle l'ouvrit aussitôt :

Bonjour Miss Granger,

Nous voulons vous demander vers quelle direction vous avez vu les capes des mangemorts.

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione écrivit une réponse rapidement :

Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore,

Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont partis à la droite de ma maison.

Hermione Granger

Elle attacha la lettre à la patte d'un des hiboux de l'école Poudlard qui s'envola aussitôt.

Hermione ressortit dehors mais cette fois c'était avec les bagages. Parfois elle courrait parfois elle marchait. À la fin de l'Après-midi(elle était partie à la fin du matin), elle s'arrêta devant un lac,elle se dit elle devait sauter et le faire pour Harry.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pendant qu'Hermione marchait ou courrait, Harry lui revenait près de l'eau,il avait vraiment fait chaud dans l'heure du dîner .Le jeune homme voulut se baigner,il se jeta dans l'eau tout habillé .Il la savoura(l'eau).

Fini pour le chapitre je sais qu'il n'est (encore) pas long. Ça doit pas être fait pour moi les chapitres longs! J'ai juste une chose à dire : Reviews please . Je doit en avoir au moins 5 (je suis exigeante)!!


	7. Au fond de la forêt

Hermione est jalouse de la nouvelle élève

Chapitre 6 , Au fond de la forêt

Lorsque Harry se réveilla , il commença par visiter la forêt qui se trouvait juste en face de lui Elle était assez sombre même s'il faisait jour .Il mit au moins 1h à visiter la forêt. Mais il était juste arrivé à la moitié .

Harry avait vu plusieurs animaux étranges en se promenant .Il y en a même qui voulaient l'attaquer donc il dû courir pour s'enfuir .

Harry continua à marcher et tourna,il vit au bout de ce chemin un vieil homme plutôt bizarre .Il ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore .Le jeune sorcier s'approcha prudemment ,il savait que cette forêt était magique,il savait que le vieil homme n'était pas un moldus .Mais il ne savait pas de quel côté il se trouvait .Harry tenait sa baguette bien serrée dans sa poche prêt à l'utiliser dès qu'il le faudrait .Arrivé vraiment tout près il dit :

-Euh bonjour

-Bonjour,Dit le vieil homme

Son ton de voix était grave.

-Euh , qui êtes vous?

-Je suis Merlin André Tony Samuel Leyre

-Euh et en plus court?

-Merlin l'Enchanteur

-QUOI? C'est vous Merlin donc tout le monde parle dans les romans moldus?

-Eh oui c'est bien moi,mais ne va pas le répéter à tout le monde une fois sortit de la forêt.

-Vous pouvez me faire sortir?

-Bien sur

-Vous avez beaucoup de pouvoir?

-Euh oui

-Vous pouvez m'en apprendre un?

-Euh ça dépend lequel tu veux apprendre

-J'aimerais devenir animagi

-Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à montrer

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Albus,Albus , j'ai trouvé plusieurs endroits ou pourrait se trouver M.Potter

Mc Gonnagal venait d'arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore après de longues recherches. Dumbledore prit les cartes et les observa.

-Minerva je crains qu'il ne soit pas dans ceux-ci.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps , Hermione était en larmes.

-Pourquoi à lui,Pourquoi à mon Harry?

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre du couloir comme si Harry pourrait surgir devant chez elle comme par hasard. Elle se décida enfin à sortir dehors

â. Pour ensuite suivre les capes des mangemorts par terre

â..Pour aller à la rescousse de Harry.

C'est un chapitre extrêmement trop court mais je vais essayer d'en publier un autre cette semaine .Mais maintenant : Reviews please!!!


	8. Les retrouvailles et la forêt

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre au moins là j'en ai déjà préparé d'avance .Je vous ferait pas languir très longtemps(même si le suspense et moi ça marche pas très bien).

Réponse aux reviews :

Lil-is-the-best: tu aura vu que j'ai changé le chapitre 6 et ajouté les trucs que tu voulais!(et désolée pour ton nom je peux pas faire les lignes en bas (en fait oui mais quand je save ca l'enlève))

Lumenni : Oui surrement mais ils ne savent pas ou il est !

spiritcreator : Celui-ci a un peu tardé désolée

Fanny Radcliffe : Tu verras dans ce chapitre

Zerf : merci,j'essayerais!

Colibri Noir : Merci , PS : pourquoi tu ne te connecte plus sur msn?

Chapitre 8,Les retrouvailles et la forêt

Harry était toujours en train de se baigner dans la délicieuse eau du lac mais

Une jeune fille tomba à l'eau juste à coté de lui, elle ne revenait pas au bout de 2 minutes,il alla à sa rescousse ,Harry sortit la fille de l'eau.

-Merci,dit la jeune fille

C'est alors qu'une lumière s'alluma dans son cerveau,c'était la voix , et même en regardant bien les même descriptions : chevelure brune et ébouriffées ,les yeux aussi craquants .Pas de doutes c'était sa Mione

-Hermione!Que fais tu ici?

-Euh quoi?Harry?!?!Eh bien je voulais être avec toi

-Mais comment as-tu trouvé le chemin?

-C'était simple

-Ah oui?

-Oui,il y avait plein de capes de mangemorts par terre

-Ah

-ZUT

-Quoi mione?

-Ma valise

-quoi?

-je l'ai oubliée en haut de la falaise

Tout d'un coup,la valise lévita jusqu'à la forêt ou elle tomba lourdement

-Qui a fait ça??

Harry se retourna et dit :

-Sûrement Merlin l'enchanteur

-Quoi?Tu l'as rencontré?

-Oui

-Comment?

-Eh bien j'ai visité la forêt hier et aujourd'hui.

-Ah

-J'ai encore une question

-Oui?

-Est-ce que les mangemorts sont revenus?

-Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle je suis partie.

-Explique

-Je les ai vus devant une maison à l'autre bout de la rue(qui est quand même petite)

-Au complet pas juste ça

-Ok mais toi commence ,je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

-Bon je n'arrivais pas à dormir,et j'ai entendu un bruit étrange

-Comme moi!Coupa Hermione

-Oui,alors j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu des centaines de mangemorts,j'ai pris ma baguette et je suis sorti dehors et je voulais voir si c'était à moi qu'ils en voulaient.

Harry avait dit cela très rapidement,il reprit son souffle.

-Et alors c'était à toi oui ou non

-Je continue,Je suis allé dans la direction ou il y avait le moins de mangemorts et ils m'ont suivis.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

On aurait dit qu'elle avait prit la voix de Pavartie Patil ou de Lavande Brown tellement son son était aigu.

-Je voulais te sauver moi!

Hermione sauta à son cou.

-Tu es trop gentil,mais continue.

-Ou en étais-je ah oui j'ai beaucoup courut lors de la nuit en me retournant juste quelques fois pour voir s'ils étaient encore là. Et à un moment donné je suis arrivé ici(il pointa la falaise)et j'ai du sauter. Je susi allés près de la forêt et je me suis reposé.

Pendant qu'Harry parlait ils étaient sorti de l'eau.

-Et dans la forêt?

-Oh ça ce sera tantôt, à toi de raconter!

-Bon bon ok,je me suis réveillée ce matin là et je suis allée voir dans ta chambre pour voir si tu étais réveillé,mais tu n'étais pas la. J'ai regardé dans toute la maison,mas de traces de toi,j'ai enfin regardé par la fenêtre du couloir et j'ai vu des capes de mangemorts,il en avait quand même beaucoup

Harry pensa à quelque chose.

-Et Dumbledore,il est au courrant?

-Oui oui j'y arrive, Alors après avoir vu les capes par terre j'ai envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore -En passant Hedwidge est toujours auprès de lui- Il m'a renvoyé un hibou pour me demander dans quelle direction allaient les capes et j'ai dit que c'était vers la droite. Et j'ai renvoyé le hibou.

-C'est tout?

-Mais non je faisais juste reprendre mon souffle

-Ah bon.

-Je continue : je suis sortie dehors et j'ai regardé du côté gauche là ou il y avait pleins de mangemorts qui s'acharnaient sur une maison

-Et tes parents?

-J'y viens.Bon j'ai averti mes parents qu'ils devaient quitter la maison avec leurs objets qui leurs étaient chers

-Et ils sont au courrant que je suis parti pour ça?

-Oui oui j'ai dit que tu était parti chez un de tes amis dans la rue

-Ouf.

-Alors moi aussi j'ai pris les trucs qui m'étaient chers et je suis venue ici.

-Ah d'accord

-À toi de continuer.

-Ok.Alors je suis allé visiter la forêt et j'ai vu pleins d'animaux étranges et un vieux monsieur qui ressemblait à Dumbledore.

-Merlin,dit Hermione dans un murmure

-Euh oui ,et il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir animagi

-J'espère que tu as accepté!

-Oui oui bien sur

-Tu es chanceux

-Mais ,toi aussi tu pourras.

-Hein?

-Eh bien,tu es la non?

-Oui

-Ben tu va pas rester là à rien faire en train de me regarder apprendre

-Tu es trop gentil

-Remercie Merlin aussi !

-Ah euh oui

Hermione se leva.

-Harry tu peux venir avec moi?Ça me gène!

-Oui oui bien sur

-Merci

Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent de Merlin qui regardait la scène de loin.

-Euh ..Mer..lin?

-Oui?

-Pourrais-je devenir animagi avec Harry?

-Oui bien sur plus on est,plus on apprend!

-Merci,dirent Hermione et Harry en chœur.

Ils retournèrent près du rocher et Harry demanda :

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que contient ta valise

-Oui oui mais allons près de l'eau,il fera plus frais là bas. De l'eau se fera emporter par le vent et nous la recevront. Ça fera du bien!

-Oui tu as raison.

Hermione s'apprête à prendre la valise.

-Non non je vais la prendre

Harry prend la valise.

-As-tu mise des briques à l'intérieur?

-Non mais tout ce qui est important ,comme une clé de Gringotts.

-Tu as pensé à tout! Mais je veux voir pareil.

Ils ouvrirent la valise. Harry regarda et dit :

-C'est incroyable qu'il y ai tant de choses importantes ,qui ne se remplacent pas.

-Oui,vraiment incroyable

Harry continua de regarder.

-Tu sais que tu es très intelligente

-euh eh bien

À ce moment Merlin arriva.

-Quand voulez vous apprendre mes jeunes gens?

-Euh demain ou après demain sûrement.

-Oui je suis certain qu'Hermione veux se reposer

-Oui c'est vrai

Merlin partit.

-Comment as-tu deviné?

-Eh bien c'était facile,moi aussi j'étais extrêmement fatigué après être arrivé

-Ah oui bien sur

-Viens on va se coucher là.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un rocher.

-Oh attend

Hermione partit près de la valise et revint avec 1 oreiller dans chaque mains.

-J'ai pensé à en apporter

-Ce sera beaucoup plus confortable

-Bien sur!

Fin du chapitre,review please,je veux au moins 4.


	9. l'apprentisage

**J'ai encore tardé! Excusez moi mais je manquais d'inspiration .Ce qui est dommage c'est que je me force à écrire de longs chapitres ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Je vais aussi répondre à Piper 2003 puisque je n'ai pas répondu dans le chapitre 8. **

**J'en ai eu rien que une . **

**Si vous voulez que je continue mettez des tonnes de reviews **

**Piper 2003 : Merci et justement j'essaye de les faire un peu plus longs à chaque fois mais des fois on peut dire que je manque d'inspiration**

**Calypso Halliwell : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira!**

Chapitre 9, L'apprentissage

Après une bonne sieste, Harry et Hermione partirent explorer les fins fond de la forêt. De temps à autre, il y avait un oiseau ou tout autre animal qui poussait un cri. Hermione citait les noms des animaux qu'ils croisaient.

Ainsi , Lorsqu'il passèrent devant une sorte de mini ogre elle dit :

-Et ça c'est une goule,elle est peut-être très laide mais elle n'est pas dangereuse.

Ils visitèrent toute la forêt et revinrent là ou il y avait les bagages. Cette fois ci ils avaient marché assez rapidement,donc ils étaient arrivés en presque 2 heures.

Il commençait à faire noir et les deux jeunes,bien qu'ils ai fait une sieste près de 2 :30 avant, ils étaient épuisés.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement et passèrent une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans rêves.

Le lendemain au réveil, Merlin se trouvait à l'entrée de la forêt, il dit :

- Prêts à suivre les étapes pour devenir animagi?

Les jeunes sorciers s'étirèrent. Hermione dit :

-Mouais

Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent de Merlin qui expliqua :

-Je vais vous mettre en transe afin que vous puissiez voir quelle sera votre animagi . D'accord?

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête .

-Vous allez être en transe pendant environs une demie journée mais il se peut que ce soit plus ou moins de temps.

-D'accord, dit Hermione

Merlin les mena tout près de la forêt.

-Asseyez vous confortablement, douze heures ce n'est pas rien!

Il leurs donna un liquide d'un jaune éclatant à boire.

-Buvez

Les jeunes sorciers burent le liquide et quelques temps plus tard, tout deux étaient enveloppés d'une brume grise,noire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore recherchait toujours l'endroit ou était Harry. Mc. Gonnagal entra.

-Minerva?Avez vous trouvé une carte de l'Angleterre avec les endroits magiques?

-Non, se pourrait il qu'il n'en existe pas?

-Je suis sûr d'en avoir déjà vu une

-Alors cherchons plus loin.

-Oh regardez, un hibou, dit Minerva

Dumbledore ouvrit précipitement la lettre et la parcouru en quelques secondes .

-Miss Granger dit que c'est vers la droite de sa maison, ce doit donc être vers l'est de l'Angleterre

Il pensa à quelque chose

-Je vais lui demander plus d'informations.

Il écrit une lettre rapidement et l'attacha à la patte de l'hibou qui était devant lui.

-Avec ça on pourras mieux le situer.

-Vous avez raison Albus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

------------------------------------Une demie journée plus tard---------------------------------

Harry sortit de sa transe et repensa à l'animal qu'il avait vu, c'était donc son animagi .Environs une demie heure après,Hermione se réveilla aussi.

-Alors c'était quoi ton animagi?,demanda celle-ci à Harry

-Un phénix et toi?

-une louve.

Tout les deux étaient très satisfaits de leurs animagi. Ils allèrent se mettre sur le bord de l'eau ou l'eau venait frapper leurs pieds et leurs jambes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Merlin arriva :

-Alors vous avez vu vos animagi?

-Oui, dirent Harry et Hermione

-Et qu'est ce que c'est?

-Un phénix doré

-Une louve argentée

-Oh les votre sont spéciaux, je crois que vous allez être les seuls à en avoir de comme ça!

-Et c'est bien ou pas?Demanda Hermione ,anxieuse

-Oh, tout cela dépend de vous, si vous préférez vous démarquer alors ce sera très bien mais si vous aimez mieux vous camoufler dans le paysage peut-être que vous aimeriez moins ça.

Les sorciers se regardèrent.

-Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour devenir animagi?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-On ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui, je crois que vous êtes trop épuisés par votre transe, je me trompe?

-Non, dit Harry

-Mais même si on commençait aujourd'hui, vous ne vous prépareriez pas à vous métamorphoser.

-Alors on ferait quoi?Demanda Hermione

-Vous essayeriez de communiquer avec votre animagi

-Ah

« Je crois que ce sera facile pour moi, pensa Harry,j'ai déjà vu mon animagi en rêves »

En effet, Harry, au début de l'été, avait déjà vu un phénix doré en rêves .Cependant,à ce moment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce phénix pouvait signifier .

Lors de la transe, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à le voir. Il avait même pu communiquer avec .Il se dit qu'Hermione avait sans doute eu plus de misère à voir sa louve et elle en aurait surrement aussi pour parler avec celle-ci.

Les jeunes sorciers allèrent à l'endroit ou ils avaient dormi la nuit d'avant et avant qu'Harry ne puisse s'installer Hermione demanda :

-Je me demande si…

-Si quoi?

-Si nous avons raison de faire que qu'on fait.

-Quoi donc?

-Devenir animagi

-Mais Hermione, tu n'es pas la seule il y avait mon père et Sirius..

Sa gorge se crispa mais il ne fit rien paraître.

-Qui l'ont déjà fait.

-Oui mais…

-Hermione amuse-toi un peu, tu te rends compte, tu pourras sortir le soir et aller chercher quelques provisions dans la cuisine!

Harry se rendit compte bien trop vite que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire pour essayer de la consoler.

-Oui mais on a pas le droit.

Harry avait un instant oublié qu'elle n'était pas comme Ron, qu'elle était très pointue sur le règlement .Hermione se coucha et se tourna rapidement de côté pour qu'Harry arrête de lui parler

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux jours après l'arrivée des mangemorts chez Hermione, Pansy était dans la chambre de Drago,avide de savoir c'était quoi son plan pour que Hermione aie la peine de sa vie.

-Alors, c'était quoi ton plan? Disait Pansy pour la millième fois selon Drago.

-Je pense qu'il a marché donc je vais te le dire : Mon plan était de faire venir une troupe de mangemorts devant la maison de chez Granger pour soit la faire brûler ou juste pour qu'ils aient la trouille.

-Je le savais que tu avais toujours de super plans mon dragouchinnet d'amour

Elle lui sauta au cou.

-Mais en a tu des nouvelles?La maison de Granger a-t-elle brûlée?A dit Pansy,émerveillée

-Non, attend moi ici je vais demander à mon paternel.

Drago partit et 5 minutes plus tard, il revint.

-Alors?Tu as des nouvelles?

-Oui

-C'est quoi? C'est quoi?

-La première fois que les mangemorts sont venus Potter est sortit et s'est enfuit et la deuxième fois qu'ils sont venus, il y avait personne.

-Et c'est bien?

-Ben oui, avec un peu de chance, Granger s'est peut-être perdue!

-Ohhhhhh ce serait super!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les sorciers se réveillèrent .Comme d'habitude, Merlin était tout près de la forêt .

-Réveillez vous bien!Être en transe, c'est épuisant!

Sans que Merlin ne leurs demande ,ils allèrent le rejoindre à l'entrée de la forêt et s'installèrent dans la même position que la veille.

-Je vous le rappelle, essayer de communiquer avec votre animal.

« Déjà fait, pensa Harry »

« Déjà que j'ai eu de la misère à voir ma louve comment vais-je faire pour lui parler? Pensa Hermione,vais- je le faire?Oui, pour Harry, après tout je m'en servirai seulement lorsque j'en aurais vraiment besoin. »

-D'accord,dirent les jeunes sorciers

Merlin leur tendit le même liquide jaune éclatant que la veille, ils firent la même manœuvre que la journée d'avant et une fois encore une brume se mit autour d'eux.

À la fin de la transe, Harry et Hermione se réveillèrent.

-Avez-vous réussi?

-Oh oui, lança Harry, et toi Hermione?

-Non, fit -elle déçue

-Ca viendra, dit Merlin pour l'encourager.

Elle se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes.

-Vous avez faim?

-Oui, dirent en chœur Harry et Hermione

Merlin fit apparaître un bon dîner que les sorciers mangèrent avec appétit.

-Maintenant on fait quoi?

-Hum, je n'en ai aucune idée ,on va se baigner?

-Ouais

Ils se baignèrent tout habillés ça ne les dérangeait pas d'être tout mouillé en sortant de l'eau car il faisait chaud et que ça allait sécher vite .L'eau était bonne.

Ils furent dans l'eau pendant presque tout l'après midi et quand ils sortirent ils remangèrent pour le souper.

Par la suite, ils s'assirent là ou ils dormaient et Hermione sortit deux livres du sac qu'elle avait amené. Elle en tendit un à Harry et commença à lire le sien. Harry regarda le titre : L'histoire de Poudlard. Il était sûr qu'elle avait fait exprès de lui donner ce livre mais il le lut quand même puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Par contre, après avoir commencé à lire, il s'endormit.

Hermione ,qui entre temps avait rangé son livre, s'endormit elle aussi. Harry ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin avec un livre dans les mains. La sorcière avait les yeux ouverts mais était toujours couchée.

Avant que Merlin n'apparaisse, tout les deux se sont assis à la place habituelle et dès qu'il est arrivé ils ont tendu la main pour prendre le liquide et le boire.

Voilà qu'ils étaient déjà en transe.

Fin du chapitre qui fait 1254 mots

Laissez des reviews please!!!!


	10. La métamorphose

**Avant que je commence, j'aurai une question à vous poser : vous préférez que je fasse des chapitres de combien de pages sur Word? En tout cas, ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit.**

**Réponses aux reviews;**

**Chloé : Voici la suite**

**darkangel9110 : je ne sais pas encore**

**Guillemot: ça a mis beaucoup de temps mais ça y est!**

**andy21 : la voici**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!**

Chapitre 10, La métamorphose.

À la fin de la journée, Merlin demanda aux jeunes sorciers s'ils avaient réussis à se métamorphoser.

Oui, j'ai réussi!A dit Harry, enthousiasme

Pas moi, a fait Hermione, très déçue

T'inquiète pas, tu réussiras bien un jour!dit Harry en essayant de l'encourager.

Le lendemain, pour faire plaisir à Hermione, Harry se remit en transe et réessaya de se métamorphoser.

Oh, Harry, tu es trop gentil, pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'avancer dans les étapes?

Eh bien, je veux t'attendre et plutôt que de passer la journée à ne rien faire ,pourquoi ne pas me pratiquer à me métamorphoser?

Merci

Ils allèrent s'accoter sur les arbres en attendant Merlin, Celui-ci étant arrivé, ils burent le liquide…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Albus, nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles, où peuvent-ils bien être?

Je n'en ai aucune idée Minerva, Dit Dumbledore de sa voix calme habituelle.

Elle devrait nous avoir déjà envoyé la lettre, nous lui avons envoyé avant-hier.

Silence.

Je viens d'avoir une idée!

Qu'est ce que c'est?

Nous ne pouvons pas localiser les endroits magiques sur la carte de l'Angleterre mais je crois que nous pourrions bien regarder la maison de cette Miss Granger

Quelle bonne idée

Tout deux firent le maximum de rapprochement que le permettait la carte mais c'était toujours trop loin.

Zut, on ne voit encore pas bien!

Attendez Minerva.

Dumbledore se leva et alla chercher un objet bizarre, un cube mélangé avec une sphère avec un bout droit, le tout est jaune orange. Il appuya le bout droit sur la carte, à l'endroit où était la maison de Hermione.

Celle-ci se fit tellement rapprocher qu'on pouvait voir le titre de quelques livres dans la bibliothèque.

Oh Albus, regardez c'est horrible!

La maison était pas dans son meilleur état .Il y avait des casseroles, des aliment et des livres par terre. Plusieurs objets avaient étés abîmés. D'autres ont été brûlés. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison.

Les mangemorts ont fait beaucoup de dommages à ce que je vois, je me demande où sont allés Miss Granger et ses parents. A dit Dumbledore

Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?

Je connais assez bien Miss Granger pour savoir qu'elle est allée la rescousse de Mr Potter et je connais aussi Hedwige pour deviner qu'elle va certainement trouver Hermione!

Ok oui…A dit Mc Gonnagal, peu rassurée

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

De leur côté, Harry et Hermione ne se souciaient pas le moins du monde de la façon dont ils allaient rentrer chez eux et aller à Poudlard. Ils ne savaient même plus qu'elle date il était.

Lorsqu'ils étaient « revenus » de leurs transes, Hermione avait annoncé toute contente :

J'ai enfin réussi!

Bravo Hermione

Dès demain vous allez prendre un autre liquide qui ne vous fera pas tomber en transe mais qui vous fera métamorphoser, lorsque vous serez un peu plus expérimentés, votre corps s'habituera aux formes de votre animal et vous pourrez, quand bon vous le semble, vous métamorphoser en votre animal en y pensant bien fort.

Les jeunes sorciers, tout les deux fascinés, avaient hâte au lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les deux apprentis animagus se précipitèrent tout près de la forêt, ils y allèrent si tôt qu'ils durent attendre 20 bonnes minutes avant que Merlin arrive avec un liquide bleu marine.

Ils le burent et tout d'un coup, Harry commença à avoir des plumes rouges sur lui et Hermione un pelage brun et cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la forme parfaite de l'animal.

Sous cette forme, ils pouvaient parler. Les deux sorciers (ou animaux!) décidèrent d'aller se promener. Harry, le phénix s'envola alors qu'Hermione, la louve alla visiter le bord de l'eau.

Le garçon vit au loin un hibou s'approcher.

« Qu'est ce qu'un hibou peut bien faire ici? » se demanda-t-il.

L'oiseau continua à s'approcher puis il pointa vers le sol. Vu de plus près, Harry remarqua que l'hibou en question était Hedwige .Pendant un moment, il se demanda qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire près de cette forêt enchantée. Puis, il y eut un déclic dans sa tête

« Mais c'est vrai, tout le monde doit s'inquiéter pour nous, on a quitté sans donner de signe de vie! »Pensa Harry

Il descendit sur terre, alla rejoindre Merlin et lui demanda :

Y a-t-il un moyen pour que je reprenne ma forme humaine?

Oui, il faut que tu penses très fort à ta forme normale.

Après plusieurs essais, il réussit. Celui-ci courut vers le bord de l'eau, là où était partie Hermione. Elle était rendue assez loin, à cet endroit on pouvait voir qu'il y avait plusieurs petites vagues. Il se rentra dans la tête de ne pas aller nager trop loin. Il lui répéta la même chose que lui avait dit Merlin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent vers Hedwige, lui ôtèrent la lettre de la patte et lurent celle-ci en chœur.

Il faut lui répondre tout de suite!Affirma Hermione

Si on leur répond, on ne pourra pas finir au complet notre entraînement pour devenir animagus.

Mais si on ne leur répond pas, ils vont s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?

On pourrais dire que nous sommes sains et saufs mais ne pas écrire l'endroit où nous nous situons, nous ne le savons même pas.

Ouais c'est une bonne idée, le temps qu'ils reçoivent la lettre et qu'ils nous la renvoient pour nous demander des précisions ça devrait prendre beaucoup de temps, ou en tout cas assez pour finir notre processus pour devenir animagus.

Hermione écrivit la lettre, l'attacha à la patte de Hedwige et fit envoler celle-ci.

À partir de maintenant nous pouvons compter environs 4 jours. Calcula Hermione

**Je sais que c'est un chapitre court mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration. Reviews please**


End file.
